


Obscure Things

by DevilWishes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Regency, Romance, alternative universe, nejihina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: Raised together since they were children, Neji and Hinata were not prepared for that controversial feeling that had blossomed in them. While Neji believed he was nothing more than a profane for wanting his cousin with all his strength, Hinata just wanted to surrender to those obscure things that passed through her mind and heart.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Obscure Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. One oneshot in AU regency, totally inspired by Bridgerton (my favorite series of this theme). Hope u like it, already apologize for mistakes, english it's not my first language, but I always try.

**Obscure Things**

**I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,**

**or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:**

**I love you as one loves certain obscure things,**

**secretly, between the shadow and the soul.**

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

“Look at you.”

Hinata turned around at the same moment that Neji's voice reached her ears. She found him standing in front of the open door of her room, while looking at her with a small smile, which did not show his perfect teeth. He analyzed her clinically: the light blue dress with short sleeves fit perfectly in Hinata's sinuous and feminine curves, the round neckline highlighted her full breasts and opened up a lot of space for male curiosity — he tried not to pay much attention to that part. The long, bluish black hair was tied in a very neat hairstyle on top of her head, the full bangs almost covered her pretty eyes — typical of Hyuuga.

“I didn't know you would come today, Neji,” Hinata murmured in response, a smile adorned her full red lips. Despite his words, she didn't seem surprised to see him.

"I will accompany you today to Lady Ino's ball. Your father is busy," he explained simply. “You look nice.”

"Thank you," she thanked him sincerely, her cheeks a little flushed from the compliment. “You are very elegant.”

“Thank you,” Neji returned the thanks. Still standing in the same spot, he held out his arm and then asked, "Shall we go? The carriage awaits us.”

“Sure. I'm just going to get my gloves,” she said, before running towards the bed to get the pair of long white gloves.

The future Duke of Sutherland waited patiently, keeping his eyes on her. Hinata took only a few minutes and then joined him, accepting the arm that was offered to her kindly.

This was her third year of debut in London society, and as was expected of young people at her age, Hinata was looking for a good man to marry. Although she was well aware that this moment would come, she no longer looked forward to it as she once did. And that was all because of the man who was right beside her, guiding her to the family's luxurious carriage.

With a difference of five years of age, she and Neji had grown up together, almost like brothers. Since he was the son of his father's twin brother, for many years they lived in the same house, they had the same tutors, the same nannies. He was her best friend, and also, her first love.

Hinata was not quite sure when it started, she just remembered that as soon as she was sixteen, she started to see Neji with different eyes. He was no longer the adorable boy she had spent her entire life with, he was a man. And with each passing year, her cousin was one step further away from her, and she didn't even know the reason behind it.

She had already received five marriage proposals and refused them all; she always fixed a different defect in each suitor, but deep down she knew the reason: none of them were Neji. The childish feeling of brotherhood had disappeared and something in her heart began to make her want him desperately, even though she knew it was impossible for such a reverie to materialize.

After all, they were cousins. And even if they weren't, she doubted that Neji would look at her in that way. He was certainly too busy enjoying the life that male privileges gave him. And the greatest proof of that was precisely the growing distance between them.

Hinata sighed.

“Everything is okay?” Neji asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed. At that point, they had already entered the carriage. “Hinata?”

“I am fine,” Hinata was quick to answer, feeling her cheeks turn red. She was grateful that he wasn't able to guess what she was thinking. “It's hot in here, don't you think?”

Neji just nodded, although he knew she was not speaking the truth and using the climate to escape the subject. There, facing her on the other seat of the carriage, Neji was careful not to keep his eyes on her too long. That was the biggest ordeal and exercise in self-control he could have, since he didn't know how to stop thinking about kissing his own cousin — almost his sister, heavens!

That was the biggest reason for his departure, he wanted her to get married soon so that he would stop lusting after her. At least he was optimistic enough to think it would put an end to the longing and tearing affection he felt for her, which was certainly not a little fraternal. He knew he was lost when he started looking for details of Hinata in other women: her fleshy, red lips in the shape of a heart, the smooth, milky skin — which he had touched countless times while dancing or when they were going to ride just the two of them — pearly eyes with a soft touch of lavender — which Neji knew was impossible, because no one could have orbs as beautiful and sincere as Hinata's. And, of course, the long, bluish-black hair that ran to the end of her waist.

The future Duke had already taken innumerable women to bed, and at all times, it was always Hinata that he looked for in them, it was always Hinata that he imagined calling his name, asking for more and kissing him in a mixture of sweetness and surrender. The thought was so intense that only the imagination almost made him have an erection, right there.

And he was afraid that she would see those intentions, that desire, when she looked him straight in the eye. Because he felt that there was no way in the world to hide anything from Hinata.

That's why he started the subject by saying,

“I hear you turned down another marriage proposal. Count Itachi.” Lady Hinata looked at him, biting her lower lip slightly. “Was there a specific reason?”

“Ah ... Ah!” She cleared her throat. And she just did it, because it was Neji and he wasn't going to scold her for the unnatural ways. The truth was, she was not prepared for that question, either. “I know it is difficult, but I want to marry for love” She blushed, feeling silly for saying that “or, at least, with someone for whom I have great affection. And as good as Lord Itachi is, I didn't have time to build that kind of bond with him. He seemed to be in a hurry to have heirs and just...” She suddenly stopped talking.

“I understand,” Neji murmured and swallowed, knowing what she meant.

Hinata did not want to be a baby producer. She wanted a husband who loved and respected her, a man who would not have a lover behind her back. If he could, Neji would fulfill this role with mastery and happiness.

"I'm sure you'll find a suitable husband soon," he said to try to comfort her. Neji was almost sure that he saw a trace of disappointment cross her face for just a second.

"I'm sure you do," she agreed after a few seconds and looked beyond the window. When Hyuuga thought that the rest of the trip would be done in silence, her voice sounded again, “And you? Don't you want to get married?”

“No,” he was quick to answer. “Maybe five years from now.”

Hinata just shook her head, without prolonging the matter. She well knew that, unlike women who usually debuted in their seventeen years to get married, most men waited until they were in their thirties before looking for a wife. She also wanted that freedom: to be able to choose exactly when she was going to get married, without being judged for it or the title of spinster falling on her.

The carriage stopped suddenly and the driver opened the door. Neji went down first and offered his hand to help her do the same. The two face the giant building that used to be Lady Ino's mansion, all adorned with bright lights, inside were several jars covered in red and white roses. The chandelier rose splendidly in the middle of the room and Hinata admired it, astonished by its beauty.

Neji watched her face, delighted that the happiness and admiration that crossed her expression were completely genuine. He thought that the man who was presented with her hand would be very lucky. Having the privilege of waking up every day with Hinata, of being the target of her affection and love, would be a greater gift than anything else in the world.

“Lady Hinata, can you grant me the honor of a dance?” A tall boy, with his hair in a ponytail on top of his head, appeared in front of them. A small smile adorned his lips, he looked very nice. If Neji was not mistaken, his name was Shikamaru Nara, and he was a viscount.

“Of course,” Hinata replied politely and looked at her cousin looking for his silent permission. Which he gave with a slight nod. She held out her hand to Shikamaru and smiled. “It will be a pleasure.”

The next duke took a glass of champagne and kept his eyes on Hinata all night while she danced with potential suitors. He coveted all the smiles she offered to each one of them, wishing they were just for him, like when they were just teenagers.

He couldn't help noticing how the men looked at her, and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they thought: Hinata was the perfect wife, a beautiful, well-educated and wealthy woman. And Neji knew that none of them were at her feet, none of them were enough, he allowed herself to be arrogant enough to think that no one would be as deserving of her as he was. The thought made him feel like the most profane of men.

It was early morning when Hinata approached, ready to go home. The journey was made in complete silence and when they arrived, they were received by the few servants who were waiting for them. Hiashi was out on business, which left the two almost alone there. Such a fact could be a scandal, if it weren't for a small and important detail: they all came as brothers, so who would suspect that he wanted her with every cell in his body?

“Good night, Hinata,” he wished, standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Good night, Neji. Are not you going to sleep?” she asked, her head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

“Not now.”

“All right, see you later.” Hinata gave him a tight hug before going to her own room.

**#**

For the fourth time, Hinata turned around in bed, restless. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept on working, gathering the memories of that night. She had danced with potential suitors during Lady Ino's ball, and at all times, she found herself seeing Neji in place of all of them.

She sighed and buried her face in the pillow, not satisfied. She was supposed to get a husband soon, before Hiashi lost his temper and married her to anyone. Why couldn't she just let the image of her cousin disappear from her mind? Instead, she imagined him kissing her, as she had read more than a couple of times in the books.

Seeing that she would be unable to sleep, Hinata rose from the bed, pushing the heavy covers away from her body. She felt a shiver when her hot foot came in contact with the icy floor, but as she liked the feeling, she went barefoot towards the stairs. Maybe a glass of hot milk would help her fall asleep. She stopped when she noticed the light escaping through the crack in her father's office door.

She approached in quiet steps and peeked. Neji was sitting in the chair behind the table, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, the first buttons open, giving a privileged view of the male breastplate. He held a glass of brandy and seemed very interested in a document in front of him. His long brown hair was no longer tied in a tight ponytail, instead it fell loose over his broad, strong shoulders. Hinata bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling hot.

And as if he knew he was being watched, Neji looked up and looked directly at her. Surprise crossed his face for just a fraction of a second, until he straightened up in his chair and said,

“Still awake, Hinata?”

Timidly, she pushed the door open and entered, then closed it. She stood there and smiled a little.

"I can't sleep," she said. “I thought a glass of hot milk would help me. But I saw that you were also awake and...” She stopped talking. She aimed at the chair in front of him. “Can I sit down?”

“Sure,” he replied, but there was something uncertain in his tone, something that Hinata did not remember seeing often.

She crossed the distance in a matter of seconds and sat down, keeping her hands on her lap. Her heart was pounding, the image of Neji so carefree and informal was too attractive for her to be able to just look at him and pretend that it didn't do nothing to her. She feared that he would discover her greed the minute he looked more closely in her eyes.

“How was today? Any potential husbands?” It wasn't Neji's favorite subject, only he didn't know what else he could say to dispel the little tension that grew between them.

“Well, I don't know,” Hinata replied and this time she looked at him, almost blaspheming out loud when she realized, once again, how beautiful he was. “I don't feel like any of them were the right person. I know it sounds silly.”

"It isn't," Neji murmured and raised the glass of brandy to his lips, taking a sip. His throat felt drier than usual and he tried at all costs to keep his gaze away from her body covered in the thin white nightgown. “You deserve to be happy, Hinata.”

"You didn't dance with me this time," she murmured accusingly. “And I haven't seen you in months.”

"It was your night, I didn't want to alienate your suitors," the future duke replied succinctly.

A moment of awkward silence followed. Hinata pressed her fingers to the fabric of her nightgown.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, finally, after fighting an internal battle over putting that matter into words. “I have the impression that with each passing day, we are more and more distant.”

Neji was surprised that Hinata noticed, of course she was not stupid, but he imagined that she would be too busy going to dances to worry about his lack of purposeful contact. Before he could think of anything to answer, she continued in a low voice,

“I-I missed you a lot, we don't see each other as we used to.” She bit her bottom lip and sighed. “I think you don't have time to dedicate to me anymore, do you?”

“No, that's not it,” this time, he was quick to deny it. He ran a hand nervously over the brown strands and took a deep breath. That conversation was dangerous and Neji knew that. Besides, she was there in front of him, just in a nightgown, as if she had nothing to do with it, it proved what he already knew: she saw him only as a brother. “I just thought you would like space to find a husband.”

Hinata clenched her hands in fists. Why the hell was he so insistent on the idea of her getting married? Was it the only thing that mattered? Why didn't he talk to her the same way in the past, when they talked about traveling the world, about history, literature and they had fun listening to the servants' gossip? Her heart sank in her chest, it was almost as if...

“Neji, are you really looking forward to getting rid of me?”

“Hinata!” he exclaimed, outraged.

Hinata got up from the chair, her arms were glued to her body and she tried to control the slight tremors that shook her hands.

“Every time...” She swallowed hard. “Every time you ask me about marriage, about suitors and husbands, as if it were the most important thing in the world. I...”

_“Why does he only see me as a sister? Why?_ ”, Hinata thought, angry with herself for wanting more than she could have.

“You don't understand,” Neji replied and got up from the chair too, that was too much for him. Hinata stared at him in fury, her face red, her full lips parted as she breathed too fast. The milky orbs shone and the burning desire threatened to overtake him more and more. “How could you understand?”

“What I do not understand?” she asked, trembling. When she repeated the question, her voice was just a whisper, “What do I not understand, Neji? Tell me then.”

“Hinata, you better go back to bed.” He turned his back on her, because only then would he be able to regain control of himself, of his feelings.

The silence was perpetuated around the room and Neji wondered, if by chance, Hinata had too light steps to have walked to the door without him noticing. Only instead, the familiar scent of fresh flowers invaded his nostrils and when he turned around, he realized that Hinata was beside him, just inches away.

“I won't go until you tell me what I did wrong.” She lifted her head to him and there was so much determination in her look that Neji knew she wouldn't even leave until she had an answer.

This was a mistake, he knew. But it was also too late. He couldn't resist anymore when Hinata looked at him like that, looking for all the answers in him, it was almost as if she wanted him too. And that was just why he ended the distance that separated them and pushed her against the table at once. Hinata would have drowned out a sound of surprise, if his lips hadn't already.

His arms encircled her so tightly that it looked as if they were going to merge into one. Her lips were crushed against hers almost violently and Hinata fastened her fingers tightly on the muscular arms that grabbed her with such momentum. Neji's tongue invaded her mouth, looking for the relief that only she could give him and Hinata felt the floor disappear under her feet; a delivered moan escaped her lips and she wondered if it was no longer a dream, a trick of her fertile imagination.

However, not even in her wildest dreams would she have been able to reproduce that. Hinata felt it when Neji pulled the nightgown down to the point of tearing it and placed her sitting on the table, his tongue took the exposed breast nipple and sucked it with pleasure, while holding her by the nape of the neck. She had no idea what that sensation was, just knew that she liked how his mouth closed around that sensitive region, so hot and humid. She let out another moan and he stopped just to kiss her on the mouth again.

Neji had fantasized about it so many times, that now that it was happening, it didn't seem real. Hinata was in his arms and her taste was splendid. The way she kissed him back, out of pure instinct, without ever backing down, and that was more than enough to make him insane. His member was so erect that the pants lay too tight.

The fabric of the nightgown just gave way when he gave another tug to capture the other swollen nipple between his lips and suck. The moan of delight that escaped her swollen lips only served to encourage him to continue. His fingers searched the underside of the nightgown for warmth between Hinata's legs; when he touched her there, he felt how wet she was, ready for him.

The first touch in that place made Hinata gasp in surprise and pleasure. She looked at him with her mouth open and she closed her eyes when Neji gently pressed the button of her pleasure and rubbed it in circles afterwards, in a slow and steady rhythm. She couldn't choose a word to describe the sensation, but she felt sublime, as if she were going to reach the sky at any moment. Hinata pinned her fingers to his hair and groaned loudly when Neji increased his pace; she wanted to scream, but she didn't, something took over her and Hinata broke into thousands of pieces in an explosion of heat and colors never seen and felt by her before.

Neji captured the exact moment when she had the first orgasm of her life, and the image, despite being the most sensual and beautiful thing he had ever seen, served to wake him up from that madness, from what he was doing. He was tarnishing the perfect crystal that Hinata was, how was he going to look her in the eye afterwards? How could he hand her over to another now knowing the taste of her lips? He had crossed a line that he would be unable to turn back.

“I love you.” Hinata's voice brought him back and he opened his eyes wide, surprised. “I love you, Neji.” She was there, half naked in front of him, with puffy lips and bright eyes, tears of emotion dotting her clear and sincere orbs. “I don't want any man other than you.”

“Hinata...” There was no turning back, he knew that. More importantly, he didn't want to go back. “There will be none other than me.”

**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,**

**I love you directly without problems or pride:**

**I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love**

**_Pablo Neruda_ **


End file.
